


Turn Up the Love

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Stiles, Exhibitionism, Fingering, M/M, Topping from the Bottom, slight d/s themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants Derek to be good, stay in the chair and just watch. Derek is more than happy to comply if it means getting to watch Stiles open himself up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Up the Love

Derek's fingers twitched against his thighs, envious of the slick digits that were currently stretching Stiles open. He wanted to feel Stiles’ smooth, warm skin under his palms, not the rough denim he was wearing. Wanted to be on his knees between Stiles’ open legs, watching his own fingers scissoring the man’s hole open.  
  


But the younger man had very clearly told him in the start that if Derek touched himself or Stiles before he was told, this whole scene would stop immediately.  
  


And that was the  _last_  thing that Derek wanted. So he remained seated in the computer chair, across from Stiles’ body spread over the bed in an erotic display that was meant to entice and tease him.  
  


Derek swallowed, dry lips pressing together as Stiles spread his legs even more, toes curling into the carpet as he did so ( _jesus how was that even possible how was it even possible for someone to look sound and smell that fucking good?_ ).  
  


It couldn’t have been for any reason more than to show off that he could do that because Derek already had an  _excellent_ view of Stiles fucking his own fingers. Three long, pale fingers slowly pumping in and out at a lazy rhythm that was making a gentle flush spread over Stiles’ face and shoulders.  
  


He half wished that Stiles hadn’t opted for turning on just the mis-matched lamps scattered over his room but the muted lighting was better. The soft light moved over Stiles’ writhing body like living paint, coloring dark shadows and soft gold highlights over the younger man's long, lean figure. It only teased and tempted him further, making him love and hate the way the shadows were falling over Stiles’ hands, prevent Derek from watching Stiles' fingers scissoring himself. “Oh fuck." Stiles hissed, voice strained and low as he squeezed his own cock and twisted his wrist.  
  


Derek could feel his nails begin to sharpen into claws and dig into his jeans, the smell of pre-come, sex and arousal almost overpowering him. The desire to touch Stiles was becoming more than he could handle. “Stiles." He almost choked on the word, squirming slightly on the chair as he fought the urge to take himself out of his jeans.  
  


Stiles raised his head up to meet Derek’s eyes, fingers continuing to move. The flushed cheeks and pink lips made Derek squirm again, clearing his throat before he gave Stiles an inquisitive look. He didn’t want to say it ( _oh his stupid pride was going to be the death of him some day one day_ ) and thankfully, Stiles didn’t seem to need the words.  
  


Whatever he saw and read in Derek’s look, it made him smile and jerk his hips up into his fist, moaning far too loudly in a way that was meant to rile Derek up. " _Stiles._ " Derek warned, his voice coming out strained instead of foreceful like he’d intended.  
  


It made Stiles pull his fingers out, pulling a hurt whine out from Derek’s chest. Derek held his breath as Stiles pushed him upright, wobbling slightly at the first and second steps. All he could do was stare and then stare some more as Stiles walked across the small space between his bed and the computer chair where Derek was seated. He was particularly enamoured by the slow trickle of lube making it's way down the inside of Stiles' thigh.  
  


His body twitched when Stiles finally ( _finally finally fucking finally_ ) touched him. One broad, hot, _sticky_  hand pressing into Derek’s shirt, fingertips teasing the dip of his collarbone before skipping down to his crotch. __  
  
  


Derek bit back a groan, letting it come out a garbled, choked noise that could compliment the sudden and hard jerk that his hips did into the hand slowly driving him crazy. “You want me?" Stiles asked, slow and sweet as though he wasn’t being the world’s biggest fucking tease.  
  


"Fuck yes." Derek replied immediately, eyes falling shut as he worked his hips up into Stiles hand, wanting more friction than just Stiles' palm grinding down. He sighed in relief when he felt quick fingers tug his belt open, fumble over the button and drag the zip down. His relief at finally having his dick out of his jeans quickly turned into euphoria when Stiles wrapped his hand around him.  
  


With another curse, Derek curled his fingers into the seat and let his claws puncture the thin foam. “Lean back." Stiles ordered breathlessly, eyes almost black as he stood over Derek’s seated form.   
  


As soon as Derek had forced himself to sit back in the chair, Stiles was straddling him and guiding him in. They both groaned in tandem, forcing out different curses as Stiles took Derek’s cock in one long stroke. Derek tried to catch his breath, but found it impossible when Stiles’ wet fingers caught his clawed hands and brought them to rest on his hips and whispered into his mouth, “Now  _fuck me_.  _ **Hard**._ ”


End file.
